tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Too Hot for Thomas
Too Hot for Thomas is the twenty-fifth (twenty-second in Australia) episode of the eighth season. Plot It is a hot summer day and James and Toby are taking children to the beach. While Thomas wants to take children as well, he becomes stuck with the job of helping the ice cream factory produce more ice cream; it is very hot at the beach and the ice cream man has run out. Thomas is disappointed, but his driver assures him that if they work quickly, there might still be children to take. So Thomas rushes off to collect the ingredients. Thomas collects the cream tanker safely and makes his way to Farmer McColl's farm. Along the way, he has to stop at an intersection to let James' passenger train by. Thomas wonders why James gets to take children while he cannot. He soon arrives at the farm, where one of his trucks are loaded with strawberries. He thanks the workmen and sets off for Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory. Determined to get his jobs done, Thomas puffs as fast as he can. However, he is going so fast, the signalmen forget to set the points. The points send him onto another line, much to his disdain. Now he much wait for Toby and Henrietta to pass by, pulling even more children. This makes Thomas cross and more determined than ever. At the chocolate factory, the workmen load another truck with cocoa powder. Thomas tries to set off, but the shunter has yet to release the truck's brakes. Thomas puffs so hard that he breaks the coupling, sending cocoa powder everywhere. Thomas is upset; he is sure that he will not be able to take the children. It takes even longer to clear up the mess, and once the shunter releases the brakes, Thomas sets off. At the ice cream factory, Thomas is dismayed when the manager asks him to take the ice cream once it is ready. However, when he arrives at the beach, everyone cheers at his arrival. Thomas is very confused, and Percy explains that they have been waiting for their ice cream. Soon, all the children have their ice cream, bringing a smile to Thomas' smokebox. The Fat Controller is there, too, and congratulates Thomas for being really useful. Characters * Thomas * James * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * The Ice-Cream Factory Manager * Toby (does not speak) * Farmer McColl (does not speak) * Henrietta (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * The Dairy Manager (cameo) Locations * Norramby Seaside Station * The Fishing Village * Sodor Dairy * Sodor Ice Cream Factory * McColl Farm * Gordon's Hill * Kirk Ronan Junction * Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twenty-second episode of the eighth season. * A deleted scene from Thomas Gets it Right is used. * In The Complete Series 8 DVD, the music at the end is omitted. Goofs * During the close up of Thomas' driver, the raspberry syrup tanker is not visible and the tree behind him is also much smaller. * When Thomas moves his truck of cocoa powder forward after wheel-slipping, he slows down before the powder explodes. * When the points switch back to Thomas' line, a skinny copper rod is moving off-screen. * When Thomas pulls into Seaside Halt, one of the children is missing a mouth. * The narrator says that the workmen filled Thomas' trucks with strawberries, but only one truck was filled. * When Thomas lets off steam before chuffing back to the signal, Thomas is pulling a grey van instead of a blue truck. Merchandise * Take Along - Thomas and Ice Cream Sundae Cars * Books - Too Hot for Thomas and Hate! I Want To Go to the Beach * Magazines - Cheers for Thomas In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:TooHotforThomasTitlecard.jpeg|Title card File:TooHotForThomasUSTitleCard.png|2004 DVD title card File:TooHotforThomasTVtitlecard.png|TV title card File:TooHotforThomasFrenchTitleCard.jpeg|French title card File:TooHotforThomasCroatianTitleCard.jpeg|Croatian title card File:TooHotforThomasPortugueseTitleCard.jpeg|Portuguese Title Card File:TooHotForThomas1.png File:TooHotForThomas2.png File:TooHotForThomas3.png File:TooHotForThomas4.png File:TooHotForThomas5.png File:TooHotForThomas6.png File:TooHotForThomas7.png|Thomas at the ice cream factory File:TooHotForThomas8.png File:TooHotForThomas9.png|The Ice Cream Factory manager File:TooHotForThomas10.png File:TooHotForThomas11.png File:TooHotForThomas12.png File:TooHotForThomas13.png|The Cream tank File:TooHotForThomas14.png|Thomas at Sodor Dairy File:TooHotForThomas15.png File:TooHotForThomas17.png File:TooHotForThomas18.png File:TooHotForThomas19.png File:TooHotForThomas20.png File:TooHotForThomas21.png File:TooHotForThomas22.png File:TooHotForThomas23.png File:TooHotForThomas24.png File:TooHotForThomas25.png|Thomas at Farmer McColl's File:TooHotForThomas26.png File:TooHotForThomas27.png File:TooHotForThomas28.png File:TooHotForThomas29.png File:TooHotForThomas30.png File:TooHotForThomas31.png File:TooHotForThomas32.png File:TooHotForThomas33.png File:TooHotForThomas34.png File:TooHotForThomas35.png File:TooHotForThomas36.png File:TooHotForThomas37.png|Stock footage File:TooHotForThomas38.png File:TooHotForThomas39.png|Toby File:TooHotForThomas40.png File:TooHotForThomas41.png File:TooHotForThomas42.png File:TooHotForThomas43.png File:TooHotForThomas44.png File:TooHotForThomas45.png File:TooHotForThomas46.png File:TooHotForThomas47.png File:TooHotForThomas48.png File:TooHotForThomas49.png File:TooHotForThomas50.png File:TooHotForThomas51.png File:TooHotForThomas52.png File:TooHotForThomas53.png File:TooHotForThomas54.png File:TooHotForThomas55.png File:TooHotForThomas56.png File:TooHotForThomas57.png File:TooHotForThomas58.png File:TooHotForThomas59.png File:TooHotForThomas60.png File:TooHotForThomas61.png File:TooHotForThomas62.png|Percy File:TooHotForThomas63.png File:TooHotForThomas64.png File:TooHotForThomas65.png File:TooHotForThomas66.png File:TooHotForThomas67.png File:TooHotForThomas68.png File:TooHotForThomas69.png File:TooHotForThomas70.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:TooHotForThomas71.png File:TooHotForThomas72.png File:TooHotforThomas73.png|Deleted scene File:TooHotforThomas16.png|Deleted scene File:TooHotforThomas74.png File:TooHotforThomas75.png File:TooHotforThomas76.png File:TooHotforThomas77.png File:TooHotforThomas78.png File:TooHotforThomas79.png File:TooHotforThomas80.png|Deleted scene File:TooHotforThomas.PNG|Deleted scene File:TooHotForThomasDeletedScene.jpeg|Deleted Scene File:TooHotforThomasDeletedScene2.PNG|Deleted Scene File:TooHotForThomasPromo.png File:TooHotforThomas81.png|Deleted scene File:TooHotforThomas82.png File:TooHotForThomas83.png|Deleted scene File:TooHotforThomas1.jpg File:TooHotforThomas2.jpg|Deleted scene File:TooHotforThomas84.png File:TooHotforThomas85.png Merchandise Gallery File:Take-AlongThomasandIceCreamSundaeCars.jpg|Take Along File:TooHorforThomas(book).jpg|Book File:TooHotforThomasRomanianBook.jpeg|Romanian Book File:ThomasandtheIceCreamExpress.png|German Book File:Hate!IWantToGoToTheBeach(Chinesebook).jpg|Chinese Book Episode File:Too Hot for Thomas - British Narration File:Too Hot for Thomas-American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video